


Lygerastia

by Sasassy



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasassy/pseuds/Sasassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki is used to it, that Touka is not a touchy-feely person. Neither is he, not really, at least not in semi-public spaces like Anteiku, and definitely not in public. He prefers the safety of their private rooms for kisses and affectionate touches.</p>
<p>But even then, Touka briskly shrugs him off, as if she was uncomfortable with his touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lygerastia

A few weeks into their tentative relationship, Kaneki is used to it, that Touka is not a touchy-feely person. Neither is he, not really, at least not in semi-public spaces like Anteiku, and definitely not in public. He prefers the safety of their private rooms for kisses and affectionate touches.

But even then, Touka briskly shrugs him off, as if she was uncomfortable with his touch.

 

”I’m not,” she mumbles defensively one evening, after she’s brushed him off again and Kaneki couldn’t help but point it out with a heavy sigh.

 

”Then why won’t you let me kiss you?” he asks, his frustration blatantly palpable in his voice.

 

Touka frowns.

 

”I am letting you,” she says, brows furrowed as if she’s confused and Kaneki has to battle down the urge to roll his eyes. He’s used to that too, Touka sometimes being so oblivious to the most obvious things. It’s not something he wants to fight over, so he drops the topic with a shrug and a smile, pulling her stiff frame into his embrace. She doesn’t pull away this time, although it takes several minutes for her to relax and for them to go back to their movie.

 

 

##

 

 

Kaneki figures out a pattern when they reach their two month mark.

 

 

##

 

 

It’s quickly become a tradition. Once or twice a week they would curl up on the couch and watch a movie together.

 

This time they start off early, when the sun is still bathing Kaneki’s living room in soft orange light and the bustle of the city disrupts their movie enough for them to close the windows, despite the sweltering summer heat. They are both lazy, the heat draining them of their energy and before the plot of their movie of the night even kicks off, Kaneki is fast asleep.

 

He wakes later, when the sun has already gone down and the room is plunged in rosy twilight, to soft lips dragging down his neck.

 

At first he thinks he’s still dreaming, a pleasant dream about Touka holding him close with a fond smile on her lips, but he’s sure his subconscious would not conjure up the noises of a group of drunk men wandering the streets outside of his apartment.

 

”What are you doing?” he breathes, voice still thick with sleep and barely audible.

 

Touka still flinches at his sudden words and starts to pull away.

As if on instinct, Kaneki wraps his arms around her lithe torso to keep her close to him.

 

”I liked that,” he admits quietly, assuring, and he strokes her back encouragingly.

 

”Yeah?”

It’s so timid and almost insecure, Kaneki’s eyes snap to her face in surprise. Timid and being noticeably insecure isn’t really her style.

 

”Yes,” he assures her.

 

He isn’t lying, he really did enjoy her gentle touches and deep down he wants to ask her to go on, do that again and again until his breath comes short and she’ll let him give her the same pleasure.

But he doesn’t speak his mind.

 

They lay in silence for a bit, Kaneki’s hand never ceasing the soothing motions on Touka’s back and Touka letting him without moving away, like she normally would.

 

He doesn’t dare to say anything more, afraid of spooking her to the point of recoiling from him when all he wants to do is just hold her close for a few minutes more.

 

The sunlight fades, shadows growing longer and suddenly Touka rips from his arms and straddles his hips with one fluid motion. Kaneki is too flabbergasted to even push out the “what” perched on the tip of his tongue, but his hands find their way to Touka’s slim hips on their own.

 

The lips are back, soft and moist on his pulse point, a gentle yet insistent pressure.

His body flushes with want, his heart speeding to a staccato and he’ll be dammed if Touka can’t feel it against her lips.

 

She does.

 

”Are you nervous?” she asks with a mocking grin, which he can’t see but feel on his skin.

 

”N-no, not at all,” he manages to get out, the sound of his words dry, rough around the edges. He swallows but his throat still burns with raw want.

 

”But your heart beats really fast.”

Touka sounds curious, as if she can’t read him, can’t appoint his galloping heart and flushed face and sweaty hands to his state of arousal.

But the chuckle lodged deep in her throat tells otherwise.

 

”I know.”

His breath hitches on the last syllable as Touka nibbles his Adam’s apple and he didn’t know he had a thing for that but he obviously does.

 

His hands come up to cup Touka’s face, tentative but still firm enough to show how much he wants her and she leans into the touch, rubbing her cheek against his palm. Kaneki blushes, painfully aware of how sweaty his palms are but she doesn’t seem to mind as she buries her nose in the crook between index finger and thumb, the corner of her mouth pulling upwards just so.

 

”I bet I can make it beat even faster,” she whispers and her tongue comes out to flick against the tips of his fingers.

 

In the darkness, they stumble to his bed, clutching each other close, lips clashing in a desperate need to get even closer and when they fall onto the mattress, shedding their clothes faster than the last light of the day fades, Kaneki thanks any deity that might exist for her sudden change of heart.

 

 

##

 

 

He wakes up to Touka softly snoring in his ear before his alarm goes off. The room is flooded with bright sunlight and Kaneki squints his eyes in pain at the sudden onslaught. Groaning, he buries his face in Touka’s neck to shield his sensitive eyes from the too bright light.

 

”Stop that,” Touka grumbles and pushes him away, turning around and away from him.

 

Kaneki sighs, already missing the moments of heated passion from the night before, as she’s nuzzled his chest and clutched at his back.

 

 

##

 

 

It’s the next night that he falls asleep on Touka’s bed reading a book while she finishes off her homework. Midnight went by without him noticing and as his body jerks him awake, Touka kneels over him, fingers fumbling at the fly of his jeans and breath coming in short little pants. She’s so beautiful in this state, Kaneki thinks and reaches out to turn on the light to actually see her, but her hand wraps around his wrist, tugging at it.

 

”Don’t,” she says and before he can ask why, her mouth descends on him and his brain signs off.

 

 

##

 

 

Morning has him crashing to the floor with a surprised yelp after his hand’s wandered down Touka’s naked stomach.

 

 

##

 

 

”Why do you only ever let me do this in the dark?” he asks one night in between kisses, Touka’s thighs clamped over his ears so hard, he has to pry them away to hear her answer.

 

”What?” she gasps and shoots him an annoyed look as he pulls back from her. ”That’s not true.”

 

”It is,” he insists and licks her clit to distract her from her annoyance, crooking the fingers inside her just so. She throws her head back and moans, hips bucking up into his mouth.

 

Kaneki grins. Of course that would work.

But he’s not finished talking yet, as much as he enjoys using his mouth for something else entirely.

 

”I’ve noticed that we only have sex in the dark. You even only ever touch me like this when it’s dark. Why?” He keeps his voice tender and softens the blow of his words with a gentle bite to the crook where her thigh meets her torso, just where she likes it the most.

 

Touka sighs in pleasure and cards her fingers through his hair.

”I never noticed,” she finally admits, after some more heavy breaths.

 

Kaneki rewards her honest answer with a few well-placed suckles and fingers thrusting deep that have her biting her fist to keep from shouting.

 

”So there’s no reason for it?”

 

”I don’t think so.”

 

”Will you let me try this with the lights on? One day?” he asks and innocently licks her again, his tongue swirling lazily, his fingers speeding up.

 

”Yes, Gods, come on now, you idiot, stop teasing me,” Touka whines and drags his face back to her groin.

 

He complies gladly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Two anons on Tumblr requested Lygerastia, the condition of one who is only amorous when the lights are out, so I wrote some mild smut.


End file.
